


EARTH HAS COME

by Lord_Kyungsoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, EXO (Band), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kyungsoo/pseuds/Lord_Kyungsoo
Summary: He's just a singer... a popular singer... of a popular group... So being thrown in a fictional world is quite hard to take in, also add the fact that his fake power in real life is very much true in this world and can be a deadly weapon in the warring continent. ... The summary sucks but pls give it a try.





	1. PROLOGUE

Earth has Come

PROLOUGE

His headache started the moment he woke up. Kyungsoo knows that this ache is different from his past experience. It feels like his brain is being sucked in.

He really wanted to stay the whole day on his bed, but he can't do that. Not now, as today is the last day of their world concert tour. More than 50,000 fans are expecting the group performing as a whole. He can't deny that to them, as he owns them his popularity and success.

"Bro, are you okay? You are so pale, not to mention you are sweating too much." Commented by one of his bandmate, their main dancer, Kim Jongin.

"I'm fine... I can endure a headache." He answered. "I think..."

The others and the staffs look concerned. He understands them but can't help the annoyance that is building up. 'I'm not weak' he claimed internally.

The floor director came in their dressing room, announcing that all is set and they have to move to the backstage.

Standing up, made him realize that he won't be able to last for two hours, not even for 30 minutes. The pain is too much to endure, but he held it in. If anyone paid him more attention, they will see the whites of his eyes are bloodshot, and the veins of his neck pulsating too hard and fast.

They are not even on stage but the royal outfit he is wearing is sticking on his body wetly because of so much perspiration.

"Maybe you should go and rest, Kyungsoo." Suggested by the leader of the group, Junmyeon.

"I said I'm fine." He answered, with his usual voice that made no room for arguments.

He heard the leader sighs. He knows he is being stubborn. He knows this going to be a trouble after. He knows that there will be no better outcome if he decided to continue… but he wants to do this, and the urge is bit too strong to ignore.

Maybe a compromise.

"Just this segment..." He said, making the staff and his members look at him. "Let me do this one segment, then please... take me to the hospital."

All of them are alarmed. Kyungsoo never made any fuss when he is sick, he doesn’t want to go to see any doctor unless it is an injury. So now that Kyungsoo is the one who suggested it tells them that whatever Kyungsoo is feeling is a bit extreme for the normally composed and stubborn guy to handle.

Indeed it is extreme… The situation that followed caused a major shock and rollercoaster feelings to others…

He was on the center of the choreography of their song when his whole body became rigid. He felt the numbness crawls from his toes up to his scalp. He stands there for a good minute, making the audience, staffs and his members look at him. The others don’t know it but he is paralyzed.

‘Am I dying? Is this how it feels? ‘

Then he falls on the floor of the stage which was followed by the convulsions.

That moment was captured by the cameraman, making the scene shows on the big screen. The screams of thousands of people in Jamsil Stadium is deafening and making the people outside the place stop and look at the stadium wondering if something happened. Even the millions of fans that illegally streaming the concert can’t help the sound that escape them upon witnessing the horror of seeing Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled inside his head and the continues trickle of blood coming from his nose as his body still shaking violently.

Kyungsoo can feel it all, can feel the burning of his lungs for the lack of air coming in and how he is dying.

Tears left him, cascading down to the hand of one of his co-member cradling his head.

He hears his members’ sobs, as well as the fans and the staffs.

He managed to get a glimpse of it, even though it is patched, it’s still the most beautiful and precious that he ever seen in his entire life. The silver ocean.

He was back to being numb after that, slowly losing his senses.

‘At least I was able to do what I want in this life. At least life had been kind to me. At least I was able to meet the people I considered as my treasure. At least I was able to see them one last time... I’m sorry that you guys have to see this.’

But the time unfortunately come, his hands go slack when he was put on the ambulance, leaving his millions of star behind.

That night it stormed so hard, mirroring the cries of this people and those who woke up in different timezones and hit by the news.


	2. First Snow

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"In that world, he is just a singer. Here? His potential and hidden power will blossom. The imagination of millions is much powerful than anyone could think. Here in this world, the lump of soil that they manage to make will grow into a very high mountain."_

e)(o

He is sure that he died.

Deep somewhere in his mind when he is alive, he thinks that dying is a long process.

But no. His experience proves it wrong. In just a blink of his eye, he is dead...

Obviously he is not a saint and of course he is also not a great sinner, so where he ended up with he is not sure. He's not much of a religious person but he knows well that Heaven is a paradise, while hell is fiery. This place can't be described as paradise and also this place is the exact opposite of fiery. He is on hold until further notice, it seems. And now on a place where he guess is what some called as the purgatory... or the limbo, he lays.

In a middle of a raging blizzard, laying on his back, Kyungsoo found himself pitiful. His royal outfit is thick but he might as well wear nothing as it did not protect him from the harsh cold. He didn't know if someone dead can die again but if it is possible, this will be the cause of it.

He wanted to stay there and do nothing. Infact he tried to do that as he close his eyes wanting to see if he can sleep in afterlife or in the middle of the cold. But the stinging or burning on his back from the cold ground is quite persistent for him to ignore. So he let himself to sit up.

A much more colder wind blows at his direction causing him to huddle himself.

He really hates his life. Well, Not really. He just have a lot of things he finds annoying. Cold never bothered him before so he don't hate it. Now there's nothing he can hate more than this. Not even Chanyeol screaming his name repeatedly for no reason can even compare to it. Or Jongin's absence of socks, Baekhyun's loud voice when he is playing on his computer, Sehun's childishness or Jongdae's whining.

Those little idiots...

That's when he broke down. Suddenly the force of his death impacted on him. He's dead. He don't know how long has it been but he already misses those he left behind. He is crying. He don't usually cry, but he will give himself this chance to. It's a painful process, acknowledging that he is dead but he had to. He let those tears flow first, and when he can't provide anymore and those tears turned to ice, he finally accepted it.

He can miss them, he will miss them, but accepting the reality is a must and the most rational thing to do.

So he stands up, ignoring how his muscle aches for laying on the cold ground.

Dead as he may be, but he can't just do nothing about his situation. It may be a trial for soul like him. If he just lie there he will eventually end up in hell. That's what he thinks. So to avoid being an ice statue, he started to move forward. He needs to keep his blood running...

It took him a ten step when he realize something.

His heart is beating.

He places his hand over it. He can feel it. It should be impossible.But it is beating. He's dead but his heart is beating.

He wanted to destroy it immediately, but it grows faster than he wanted. The hope of him possibly being alive in the mortal world is already deeply rooted.

He's alive. And he needs to go back. He wants to go back.

He runs. Faster and longer than he ever manage before. He felt tired. But he needs to keep moving. He will not give up on going back.

No time to rest.

Damn the word rest. Damn his feet for aching. Damn his lungs for burning. Damn. He hates himself.

He trips and fall to the snow.

No time to rest.

He force himself to stand up and manage to take a step forward

His legs give up.

No time to rest.

He can't stand up anymore.

He crawls forward.

No time to rest.

Its just his legs that is tired. His body and hand can do the work for now.

No time to rest.

" _Look_."

That made him stop.

_"A pathetic worm."_

" _Still a meal. If you don't want it maybe I can feast on your little brothers instead_."

_"Fuck off"_

Kyungsoo looks around wanting to see where those voices come from. After a bit of effort, he finally see the silhouette of two tall man.

They come closer to him. One even crouch to his level. He gulps. They are very intimidating. They are both bald and have mean faces. But what is more prominent are those blood vessels that seems to pop any moment that are decorating their faces, or are those scars?. And with his rather limited knowledge about stories and movies, their outfit which compose of wools and ugly designed armor tells him that this men are uncivilized tribesmen.

_Is this common thing here in between of LIfe and Death. Being confronted by tribesmen._

" _Hmm. He is short. Good thing he have bit muscle"_

Kyungsoo jerk his arms away when the man feels him up. And can't avoid to scrunch his nose . The man seems to have a very bad case of a bad breath.

In response for his sudden action, the man slaps his face.

Kyungsoo didn't realize what happened until he felt the stinging on his face. He fists his hands and aim at the man's face out of anger. But it was easily dodge and just earned him another slap.

" _Stop foolling around and kill him already so we can go back to Thenn Valley."_ The one who is standing said.

" _No, not now. This one have a spirit on him. I say we drag him back towards the camp and skin or roast him alive. I very much want to put that defieance away from his eyes and replace it with begging_."

" _Suit yourself. But do the dragging by yourself"_ The other man give in as he don't want to deal with his troublesome companion any further.

The other just grunted in agreement and proceeds to take the rope that the other is offering.

Kyungsoo, can understand english, he can even speak it. But his efficiency of it is definitely lower than those people who have it as their first or second language. He wanted to understand what they are talking about. But he is not sure if it is even an english language that they are using because of their heavy accent and the blizzard howling.

One thing is sure for him though. They are not there to help him.

His struggles are futile as the man is more stronger than him.

In the end he was tightly tied up and found himself being drag by the man.

He hates his current situation. He position himself to lie on his back as the man continue yanking the rope that's binding him, to avoid injuring his face.

He find himself glad that the whole place are covered with snow as it soften what should be a rough treatment.

He never experience being treated like this. It frustrated him.

Is this some sort of test in order for him to be able to go back. If this a purgatory or whatever place that holds souls like him, who have the chance to come back to mortal plane, then there's must be some kind of trials. This could be a part of it.

If this is a test, what is expected for him to do. Should he find a way to escape? Defeat this man? Reign his anger? Be a good boy?

He finds the latter two distasteful. Yes he is a kind person. But not overly where anyone can just abuse him and he still smile at them afterwards.

But still what is it?

"Who are you." He said in english. He wants to know who are these men and what they want from him.

The man turned at him. The man opened his mouth... and spits on his face.

The holler of laughter is booming around the empty area.

Kyungsoo is disgusted. He can feel the wetness in his face cascading down. Then with the cold it freezes there.

Out of spite and helplessness he wish or rather willed for the man to trip and land on his face. Somewhere rocky and spiky to kill the man.

Then a great exhaustion come over him and within a second he fall asleep.

e)(o

The man was still laughing not minding his step as he is sure that nothing can block his way not with the snow covering up all the stoney ground.

He didn't expect for a rock a size of a watermelon. So he trip over it.

e)(o

Finding the sudden lack of his companion's laughter strange, the man who is walking ahead looks back. And what he saw is a rather strange sight. There he saw the boastful and prideful man he ever manage to get to know face planted with long, sharp rocks. At his distance it looks like the man had trip over and ended up being speared by those rocks, which he is sure does not exist when he passed that area. The red blood seeps into the snow. _Unlucky bastard. Serves him right for being rude at anyone_. He smiles atleast the man is out of his hair now and can do anything without the man commenting on it, and no one would miss him anyway. He continued marvelling at the sight of his companion's death. He went closer to inspect it. It looks like the one that killed him is the spiky rock that goes through his eyes and end up sticking at the back of his head. He feel good seeing that.

Then his eyes fall over their catch.

He finds the boy strange. He is surely not anyone from the freefolk as no free folk dress the way the boy like that. So he is sure that this boy lives on the other side of the cursed wall where people are lazy as sloth and fat as a mammoth. And this one is no crow too as he wears a clothing almost coloured with white. If that Mance Rayder's words are to be believe in, this boy must be a son of a Noble as every inch of him scream rich and spoiled.

At first he wanted to kill the boy already to avoid any trouble when he wakes up. But he finds himself curious as to why a boy like him ended up here far from his home and far from the wall. So with a sigh, he carried the boy at his shoulder.

_This boy smells good. Damn what a rich bastard._ He thought. _Seems like we ventured out too far and it would take two days to go back to the Settlement. Best start it then before another blizzard hit me._ And so he left without caring for the body of the dead.

e)(o

Kyungsoo come to his senses with a groan escaping his mouth. His eyelids still heavy and wanting to close.

For a moment he entertained going back to sleep, but his rather odd and uncomfortable position forces him to wake up completely.

Its not the view that he first make out but its the stinky smell as his nose continue bumping to the source of it.

When he realize that he is in fact on the shoulder of someone, slung like a sack of potato, he struggles immediately but realizes that it is uselesss as he found himself still tightly bound by a rope. He wince as he felt the burns and scratches that the rope made on his skin.

**"Quit it, before I realize that you are not worth being captured alive and just kill you now."**

Kyungsoo knows what he heard are in english but because he is still a bit disoriented, he can only make out the word "Kill" but still it was enough for Kyungsoo to stop as he remembers the events before he fall asleep because of the sudden wave of exhaustion.

_I'm alive or rather I have a chance to go back to my body. But this two men decided to kidnap me. Is this really a trial for me? Or they are doing this for another reason? If the latter is true... Why? I'm just a soul with a beating heart, why abduct me? What good I have for them. Surely there are lots of us that they can take instead._ Kyungsoo wince at the last line of his thought, realizing that he just wish for others to have this misfortune instead of him.

The smell though proves to be more annoying now that his senses come back fully. "Do you know the word 'bath'?" He asked before he can stop himself.

He heard the big man grunt. some unintelligible words and words like "bath", "freezing","waste", "time" and "resources". Even with those words he make out he can't still comprehend what the man was trying to say. He tried to reposition himself to avoid his face contacting towards the dirty clothing and body. Like his previous action he can only do nothing.

"Why don't you just let me walk?"

To his suprise the man drop him nonchalantly. Kyungsoo curse in his language.

The man eyed him for a moment then proceed to yank the ropes that bind Kyungsoo.

After being able to stand that took an effort, he obediently followed the man closely behind as to not make the ropes taut and to avoid further irritation to his already bleeding wrist.

Silence reigns over the area.

He finally able to scan his surrounding as the blizzard seems to have stop already, and see the vast nothingness but layers of white snow.

Kyungsoo is not ignorant to snow as he lives on a country with four seasons, but seeing no distractions like high buildings, streetlights, cars and others and just plain snow that covers all his line of sight is rather breath taking and disorienting. He wonders if they are lost and they are just walking in circles. He sees the man who is very sure to his steps, so he thinks that they are going to the right direction towards... Now that he thinks about it, he is not sure if reaching their destination is a good thing for him.

Then Kyungsoo find something odd. As far as he can remember he was abducted by two men, so he finds himself questioning himself as to where the other went as he is not with them. Considering the much more "subdued" personality of the present company, the one who slap him twice and spat on his face is the one that is missing.

"Where did the other one go?" Kyungsoo frowned slightly as the word flew out of his mouth effortlessly despite not being good in english.

Kyungsoo thought that he is going to be ignored after a minute past without the man answering him back.

But the man suprises him as he grace him with response with the accent that much more soft than before so he was able to comprehend it, and that the noise of blizzard before and his earlier half awake state that prevented him to focusing to what he is hearing are gone now. "The bastard is dead. As it seems he tripped over and ended up with a stone spike running him through his eyes to the back of his head."

For some reason, that description is familiar. Kyungsoo just shrugged it off.

"You are lucky, you know. If that bastard is with us once we arrive at the Thenn Valley, he would really do what he said to you before. Skin or roast you alive. And eat you ofcourse. That bastard had a liking for human flesh. Well all Thenns do, but he really likes to eat human flesh daily. Some of us just do it if there's an event or raid or when the animals that we catch are limited."

Kyungsoo who was able to understand what the man said had a conflicting feelings. He wants to call bullshit to all what the man said but looking at him he figured that the man is serious. He paled at that, unsure for his future.

"What do you mean by human flesh?" Kyungsoo asked when he realized that something is not adding up.

The man or the thenn look at him weirdly. "You don't know human flesh? Where are you from that you can't even know what you are made up with."

"I know what human flesh is!" He answered back, pissed that this man thought of him as an idiot. " I'm just wondering why you use the word flesh, when in fact I'm nothing but a soul. I mean I died and ended up here. Surely you know that I am just one of those souls who usually find themselves here in the limbo."

The man eyed him as if he was crazy. "You seems alive to me.." The man took a step then stop to turn to him. The thenn scans him as if trying to find something. "You are not even a wight too. As far as I know wights don't talk. I say you are just crazy."

"And you are the one to talk, as if eating human is normal. I'm pretty sure I'm much normal than you and your dead companion." The thenn just snorted. "What's Ten and White anyway?" Kyungsoo is sure that he pronounced that wrong, he would never even get to set those words apart from the rest if he is not paying any attention. He still find it odd how he can easily understand the things that the man are trying to say when earlier their encounter he had trouble making sense what the heck was the man were saying. The accent is still there though.

"Thenns are people who live in Thenn Valley. Thenns is just another community here in this land." Kyungsoo senses that the man is getting annoyed with him. " While the wights are the deads that was brought back to life and being controlled by the fuckers that called White Walker..." The man become serious all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo can't help but still be suprise at that. He's dead but he spent a lifetime shit like Zombie are impossible let alone a creature that can control it. Kyungsoo at first thinks he can be classified as a wight here in this place but with the given description he knows that he is not.

"Then what am I?" He asked.

"Did you lose your memory? Anyway you are a breathing human who probably lives on the other side of the wall and a son of a lord there. Or just some rich merchant for all I care. One thing is sure, you are not a soul nor you are dead. If you can't take my words then maybe a blade running on your throat can prove it."

Kyungsoo back off from the man who fish a knife from his ugly clothing.

"Aren't you a scaredy cat." The thenn snickered. "Don't you want to test if you really are alive? Just a slice on that flesh of your neck would do. If you don't die then that means you are really dead and I would readily believe your claim. But if it did kill you then... shame you should have believe me. What you think." The rather sharp looking knife are being waved at his face.

Kyungsoo did not rise to the taunt. He want to, but reign it in. He is Do Kyungsoo afterall. And he should think things and analyze the things that he was able to learn. A composed guy like him should not go around without insights about his situation and any ideas how to deal with it.

"You are really a weird one." The thenn commented out of nowhere.

"And I find you more odd." He retorted and the man hide his knife under the fabric he is wearing.

"Can I asked where are we?" He asked as they started walking again.

"We are at the end of Frostfang. Two days of carrying you in that trek better be worth it." The thenn grumbled.

Kyungsoo choose not to put his suprise at the knowlede of him sleeping for two days verbally. And his thought don't dwell on it much longer too as he think about what the man supplied about their current where abouts. This is the first time that he heard about Frostfang. Confusing as it is for him, he is ready to trash the idea that he is in purgatory (or limbo). it just gives him more headache as he still can't make any sense at his current sense.

He is sure that he really died that night, but according to the clues that was given to him, such as the blood that coming from his wounded wrist and his beating heart, he is still alive. But if he really is, then why did he ended up here? This place seems to be not a place for souls who leave their mortal bodies either as surely the man who abducted him would be aware of it. Can't be in a dream either.

This is really the reality for him now. He manages to rub the tension that's building on his forehead and sighed. And for once in his life, he decided to go with the flow.

"We are nearing Thenn Valley. He should find you interesting at least." Kyungsoo thinks that the man said the last statement more to himself as if trying to convince himself that all of his trouble is not just for a waste.

"Who?"

"Styr, the Magnar of Thenn."

e)(o

If there's any doubt that his capturer is a tribesman, then It should be vanished by now.

Kyungsoo's eyes are wide open as he stares at the community before him. He can describe the place as a tent city as all he can see is a makeshift tents.

The citizen of the this place are mostly busy. He can't say that the place is over populated but the constant movement of the people made it look like one.

One thing is for sure though, he understand the man's atttitude now.

If he is to grow in this poor and harsh wheather with little source for food then he will surely grow hard too.

But that still didn't make the cold and harsh glare that he is receiving right now less uncomfortable.

He is sure that this people are trying too make him cower, and hell will reign soon before he do so.

Of course that didn't endear him to the thenns. If anything they seems to be readying themselves to skin him right there.

"Your not just a scaredy cat, it seems like you are also stupid."

Kyungsoo pointed his glare at the man. "Whatever you mean." He noticed that the man's attention are suddenly elsewhere. As if he is observing something.

He scan the area to see if there's something he can find that amiss, but because he is rather new to this place he can't really tell what it is. But he is sure that there is as he saw his capturer suddenly tensed.

A huge man with a flaming red hair walks towards their direction.

"Tormund." His companion greets. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, captured some crows. Also here to annouce to Styr that Mance is coming here."

"What does he want?"

"Old business."

Kyungsoo just stood there.

"I see that you got an interesting companion here." The red haired man commented.

Kyungsoo avoided looking at the man.

"I happened to stumble upon him. Now if that's all, I need to present him to the Magnar."

The giant man shrugged and gestured with his head that they are free to go.

"Might as well join you, I'm sure that you got an a worthy story to tell."

"Don't bet on it."

As they go deeper to the tent city, Kyungsoo felt that more and more people are glaring at him.

_Keep it in._ He said to himself. He stilled himself, willing for his discomfort to not show on his face. _Everything will be alright._

Then he felt something hard hit the back of his head.

He turned around and saw children with stones on their heads. "Hey that's rude. You don't throw things at someone older that you!"

In his peripheral vision, he saw the two guys snickering.

Instead of being cowered by the abomination that he said, the children went ahead and throw more rocks at him.

"Hey stop!"

"That hurts!"

"Fucking hell."

"Ouch"

He shielded his face when he was hit on his eye.

He then lose his balance.

He heard laughters. Laughters that mocks him. Laughters that judge and belittles him.

Someone grab that back of his coat, and force him to stamd up. "Come on little weakling, You don't have time to sit there."

He glances at the red haired man. "As if I enjoy this, ypu fucking cannibal!"

The man's laugh echoes around the area. "I'm Tormund. And I'm telling you I'm not cannibal."

"As if I care!" Kyungsoo snarled while nursing his bleeding eyelids.

He felt stones still being throw at him.

"I SAID FUCKING STOP IT. YOU UNCIVILIZED, UNEDUCATED LITTLE SHIT OF A CHILDREN!"

He yelled which causes him to run out of breath.

Kyungsoo is a kind person, and it would take a lot of things to get him to say not so noce things to anyone. And its been a rollercoaster for him already.

Still he's nice.

"Oh... I'm sorry." He followed immediately after realizing what he said. He bowed 90 to the direction of the children one by one with "Forgive me."

Kyungsoo doesn't know it but all individuals who saw it was rather shock by his action. They was about to skin him right at his spot when he started yelling, but stop when he apologized immediately. Not an apologized because he knows that his life are on the line but real apologize that acknowledge that he offends them and just wishing for their fogiveness.

"Well that's something new." His bald companion said. He went and slaps Kyungsoo's back causing for him to wince. "Oi stand up straight already, I don't have time for this."

Kyungsoo complied. He scanned his surroundings. He saw one by one people went to their direction.

Tormund came at his side as they continue walking. "You are interesting boy."

Kyungsoo don't know what to think about that comment. "Thanks, I guess."

Tormund replied with a laugh. "I hope they don't eat you."

Kyungsoo just sighed.

Sooner than he likes they are in front of the largest tent.

He's sensing that hell will rain while inside that tent.

e)(o

_Hey, I'm just here to say that this story have the elements from the show and the book, whatever fits the narrative._

_You don't need to know about EXO or GoT to read this as I will Let Kyungsoo tell it himself._

_ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE deal with it._

_Comment. I'm sucker for it._


	3. Let Out The Beast

**He** glared at his kidnapper when he was shoved towards the tent.

His eyes automatically falls to the group of similarly bald men that also have the feautures of scar decorating their face.

Now that he thinks about it, all the people outside have the same features excepts for the women and children.

_Tss, It must serves for intimidating purposes._ He thought.Kyungsoo can't help but flinch from the scrutiny that he is receiving from the collection of harsh eyes. Any moment or any movement seems to be one step closer to his death, another one for that matter.

"Tyris, you are back." The man who exude the most superior vibe commented, while sitting as he eats a large piece of meat, that for Kyungsoo's opinion is rather disgusting to see. Though the comment was directed at his first 'companion'--Tyris-- the man's eye never leave Kyungsoo. "Grutt is not with you but you brought something rather odd and rare to my sight."

"Hn." Tryis grunted. "Grutt got what's coming for him. With his stupidity and almost empty head. All his muscles is useless it seems as he trips on his own then plunged into his death."

Kyungsoo frowned upon hearing the nonchalant telling of Tryis and seeing how unbothered the people inside the tent about it. Almost like its an ordinary occurrences for them.

Kyungsoo shifted.

"This squirt here..." Kyungsoo's eyes twitched at the insult. "... was found by us upon our travel. Grutt initially wanted to eat him, but he's dead now so... I don't know, maybe you will find him interesting that's why I brought him still, instead of killing him."

"Interesting lad if you ask me" Tormund butted in.

Tormund send him a toothy smile and slaps his back.

Kyungsoo winced at the pain of Tormund's heavy hand and send the said man a curse on his language with his hand out of reflex balled into a fist and shot towards the man's face but manage to stop himself.

Tormund and the others raised their eyebrows.

Kyungsoo brings his hands down and lowered his head, silently cursing his momentarily stupidity.

"Go on." The man -- Styr-- that Tryis talking to a while ago said still munching on the meat. "Hit him."

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. "I'm not totally stupid to do so." He said uncertainty.

"It's an order." He caught the man smirks. "What you're going to do?"

His big eyes reflects the inner conflict that he is having.

Everyone waits to see what will be his next move.

"I..." He started. "I... please let's just pretend that nothing of that happened."

As Kyungsoo expected he gets a lot of of confuse bordering towards incredulous reaction.

"What?" Styr asked, blinking.

"What, what?" Kyungsoo chuckled nervously avoiding the gaze of anyone. He tense his shaking left arm to steady it.

_Stupid Kyungsoo... Stupid..._

Styr growled and Kyungsoo unconsciously took a step backward.

"I..."

Then Tormund laugh.

All of them look at him. "What?" he asked.

Everyone scoffed except Kyungsoo who breathed in relief.

"What are you doing in here? You seems to be in a wrong place" Styr asked drawing all attention back to him.

"Asked him.." Kyungsoo pointed Tyris. "He brought me here."

The loud slam of a hand hitting wood made Kyungsoo to jump.

The chief is now looking dead serious.

"I would take your situation seriously if I were you. We can easily kill you on the spot where you are standing." Kyungsoo eyed the weapons that the men around him have, which made him gulp. "So I repeat. Why are you on this side of the wall."

_That's a question that even I can't answer. Besides I don't know what they are talking about the wall. I don't even know where here is. This shitty situation I fall into is also confusing for me. I should tell him what I think though. This man can easily break me in a half._

_But, Tyris didn't believe what I said to him before so they might not believe me too. But what else can I do? I need to answer him somehow or else I'm doom._

"I don't know... I just woke up in the middle of blizzard, I don't know how I ended up there, just that I'm there. I should have been dead though." He didn't notice that Tyris eyebrows raised. "I mean with that cold and all." Kyungsoo said hurriedly.

_No, I think I should gather more information before I go blabbing about me. I'm on disadvantage here, I need to keep all my cards for now, though I don't have a good one._

"I can't remember anything before that. Just my name." He sighed just for dramatic effect.

Kyungsoo is also an actor, whatever roles he decided to take in he can potray it out flawlessly, he was called an acting genius by a lot of people because of his realistic acting.

He made his eyebrows furrowed with his lips thinned into a line. His fingers playing with the hem of his coat. Then he looked directly to Styr's eyes. His eyes that suggesting that he is telling the truth and that he is also confuse about this whole thing.

"I don't understand any of this... so I'm hoping you will shed me some light. "

"What's the point?" Styr asked with a smirks on him. "The way I see it, you are not just somebody who live on the other side of the wall but also a gu whi don't have any of his memory, that or just a great liar." Styr sent him a threatening look. "You don't have any information that you can offer to us. You are useless for us. Good to be killed or as dinner for someone."

Kyungsoo looks down.

_Its true, I have nothing on me that I can offer. But if I can't show something that will make me at least worth more than someone's meal, then I'm for sure doomed._

_To think that I have to worry about this things when I should have been dead... I'm not even sure what I am right now._

_This is problematic. What to say..._

"See. You get him out here. Don't bother putting him in a cage, kill him outside."

At once the men move towards him.

Kyungsoo bumps to Tyris when he tried to run away. Said guy looks down at him with indifference.

"MOVE AWAY!" Kyungsoo yelled trying to force the guy aside.

Kyungsoo tense when he felt a hand lands on his shoulder. Tormund's

"Styr." The ginger head said. "We can use him as an offering."

_Shit, what now. I don't know if being a sacrifice for some weird religion is better than being killed outright._

"No shit, that I will!" Kyungsoo glared. "No offense and I don't care what weird religion you guys follow but I'm telling you, I'm going to mess whatever ritual you are going to perform if you so much dared to make me an offering!" Kyungsoo was confused with the confusion that's on everyone. "I'm not kidding!"

Tyris released a loud sigh. "Just shut your mouth."

"That might work for him, Tormund."

"Based on the way he dress I would say that he's a son of whatever noble. He might have more value than those two crows to get an audience to their lord commander. Mormont and the others are hard fuckers. I don't see them bending to any of our request. This might work well, and Mance will surely approve of it." Tormund explains and almost all nodded for it. "Two crows can't guarantee it as they might be abandon, we don't know the actual number of them but they might think that two crows are hardly any lose for them. But if we add a lordling, that will ensure it."

Kyungsoo can barely understand the context of what being said.

_I don't know if I should bother to know more about this place or not. I'm leaning to think that I might not even last long in here._ Kyungsoo looks back and forth from Tormund to Styr who seems to be contemplating something. _But ginger head is making my value rise a bit, whatever it is I'm just glad that its not as some offering to their religion._

Kyungsoo's eyes follow as Styr made a gesture for one of his men to come towards him. He ordered something to the man, who immediately went out to do whatever it is.

"So. You are safe for now." The magnar said to Kyungsoo. "But I have a test for you. This will determine whether you live or not. Truthfully I don't really care as to what happen to you. But we hardly get any entertainment around here, an opportunity like this should not be wasted."

_Test? Loads of bullshit. If it is an intellectual test then I may have a chance, but this men surely does not view something like that as entertaining. The idea of entertainment for them is... fighting? These goons seem to be addicted to it. But I don't think I can win against any of them. I'm not just short but I'm almost skinny compared to them. I should try though. I'm good at Judo, that may work..._ Kyungsoo saw something. _I can handle swords and bow and arrows too._ _But I would prefer if its only hand to hand combat... Slim chance that I would win but I should try._

"For my opinion those determined and desperate enough are the only ones that are qualified to live. This world is unfair. Only those who can show that they can do something about their situation often wins against it. You been handed a way out of our hands, but you should work a bit for it."

That's when the flap of the tent opened. Three man that belongs to this tribe and two bound men who are wearing black cloaks, one who is old while the other Kyungsoo suspects are around his age, though he is not sure because of the facial hair he have.

The hard eyes of those two are looking at Styr who equally looks at them, unbothered.

"What do you want wildling!" The young one said.

"Seth, stop." The old one commanded as he finally notice Kyungsoo. "You don't belong here? Who are you?"

"No need for you to know crow." Styr butted in. "This negotiation that we are planning to have with the lord commander of your flock, needs a little push to happen. That's why Mance came to this idea and think that capturing some crows and having as hostage and offering will make that. Seems to be a good idea if you ask me."

Kyungsoo notice that the guy named 'Seth' sighed in relief.

"But this guy came in." Styr smirks, pointing at Kyungsoo. "Who seems to be more valuable bargaining chip."

The three of them frowned.

"I just don't see any reason for having three of it."

Kyungsoo felt the tugged on his arm. he looks back and saw to his confusion that the ropes that bounds him are being cut. He winced when the said rope was pulled as it dugs in his wrist for a long time already.

To his more added confusion, he was handed an axe. "Why are you giving me this." He continued looking at the material.

"This is your test. Its your choice who will be used as bargaining. You or them? However, the one you don't choose will be no use for us. If you choose them then drop that axe and you will be killed right away."

Kyungsoo shakes, he didn't like what his brain is telling him.

"But if you choose to save yourself... You must kill them." A sadistic grin bloom on his face, same with the others.

He can't imagine killing anyone,.

"I... I can't." He stuttered. With Wide eyes he looks down at the kneeling two 'crows'.

"You should do it, if you want to live." Tormund encouraged. "Besides no one would missed them. With them vowing to not have family and all. They are just random people, really."

Kyungsoo's hand are shaking. Any moment he feel like he won't have any strength to hold the axe. Once it slip, he would be dead.

But he can't possibly kill them. Even though they don't have families, they are still alive... while he already died...

_I'm stupid. Why Am I afraid to die anyway, when I already experienced it. It would be unfair for me to take their life in exchange for my own. Besides its not in me to kill someone._

He drops the axe. He heard sharp intakes of air.

It feels like the haze that was hovering him all the time vanished.

"A hero, or a fool. I don't know what to call you." Styr said. He stood up, and picked the axe. "Anyway, you are still dead."

Eyes wide, but accepting, he watched as the axe posed to crack his head.

_Dead should remain dead._

But then there were screams that proves that fact to be untrue.

"WIGHTS! And One WhiteWalker!" One bulky man announced to everyone in the tent.

Styr, being the leader that he is, strode to go outside. Most followed him. Some are determined. Some are concerned. And Some are combination of the two. Tyris, walked away, almost running. Tormund cursed but also went out.

Only two thenns are left because they are guarding the two 'crows', but it can be seen that they too want to go.

Seth scoffs. Kyungsoo observes him, unsure what to do, glad that he didn't get to experience an axe buried on his head but still confused as to what is happening. "Wildlings. Still believing in myths. No wonder, you all are still savages." He said while his head held high.

"Seth." The old man warned.

"What? It is true though. Look at them, running wild because of some myth. Bunch of fool. All of them. Their mothers must be some barbaric women who spreads their legs for whatever animal with a cock, for them to turn out like this."

Then he was dead. With blood spraying from his slitted neck all over to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stood shock. The metallic smell of the blood invading his sense of smell.

The old man looks down at the now limp body, upset. "Should you really do that?" He asked. "Your leader didn't gave you any permission to kill him."

"Don't need any permission to kill. We are wildling, right? We are savages, right?" The thenn who killed Seth answered, his voice have the angry tone at word of wildling.

Kyungsoo's strength finally leaves him. Still shock.

What is this. This can't be happening. This is to real.

"Anyway, you two shouldn't leave this tent, if you know what is good for you." The thenns went out.

_I'm going to be sick. Too much. This is beyond crazy. This is INSANE!_

"--ild, CHILD!" Kyungsoo finally heard. Also the screaming outside are getting louder.

"Child, help me unbound myself. We need to get out of here. It is dangerous to stay here." The old man said.

Kyungsoo crawled towards the crow. Ignoring the dead body and the stench that's assaulting his nose.

Once done with the rope, the old man stood up, and helps Kyungsoo to his feet. "You know how to use this?" Kyungsoo looks at the sword offered to him. More or less he knows how to handle one as it is one of the job requirements for the drama he was casted. Kyungsoo nods. "Good. We need to take advantage of this situation to get away from here. Its not safe."

"Can I trust you?" Kyungsoo asked. That's what is the most important thing to know. He don't want to escape from the boiling water just to land himself on fire.

"I am Man of the night watch, you can trust me."

That's what it all took for him to go along with him. What can he do anyway.

The whole settlement is in chaos. Everyone is running around. Screams and battle cries roaring in the air.

"Seven hells." The old man said, who stopped walking and gazing at something.

Kyungsoo followed the line of sight, and his heart stops for a second.

There, meters away from them, Undead creatures are killing and fighting against the thenns. One woman was stabbed from the back of her head by a jumping zombie.

"This is nightmare." He said softly. What would this be if not a bad dream. This, all of this can't be happening. Dead or not. It still doesn't make any sense.

"WE NEED TO MOVE!" The old man ordered. He followed.

They were almost at the edge of the settlement when a body slammed him down to the ground.

Pain exploded at his back, but he ignored it in favor of pushing the persistent body away from him.

The snarling is enough for him to know that it is a one of those undead. He considered himself lucky that this one don't seem to have any weapons.

With the help of the old man he was able to get away from being suffocated by the bulky body. But the undead was able to hold on his right foot.

That's when he saw the undead face. And he don't know if should laugh or not. The undead is the proud leader of Thenns. Styr.

"Wow, bastard! Just fucking let me go already. You. FUCKING. UGLY. STINKY. PIECE. OF. A. WORTHLESS. SHIT." He shouted annoyed, stomping the offending hand the whole way. Enjoying it a little. "Old man! Stabbed his brain!"

The man did, but to Kyungsoo's confusion the undead Styr is still undead.

"Here." Kyungsoo heard. The undead was on fire, shreaking.

It was Tyris who help him. Behind him are two boys who must be that the age of 10 and 7, both have the same brown hair and blue eyes just like Tyris.

"Fire can kill them."

"Thank you." He said.

"Let's move." Tyris said running to the direction where Kyungsoo and the old man are about to go.

Kyungsoo instinctively followed. He heard the old man saying something but he honestly can't care right now. As long as he is away from this hell, everything is alright.

It is tiring. From the moment he woke up earlier today he didn't get a chance to have a rest. Or some alone time that he really preffered when he was back at home. It is also infuriating to depend to these strangers for his safety. He is Kyungsoo for Christ's sake, he is a capable man who can do things whatever he wants to. Depending on someone is always a afar thought behind actually doing it by himself. But now he don't have any choice to do that because of the situation he found himself. No one told him that being dead would result for him being haunted by undead. He is unprepared for all of this, so even though it hurts his pride, he wiill just follow this strangers until he can deem himself safe enough and do things in his own way. So even though he is tired, not complaining will be the best thing he can do. For now.

They are able to put some distance from the Thenns' settlement, and now currently trudging their way up over the the rocky and snow covered hill.

"We need to seperate from them now." The old man whispered to him. Kyungsoo saw that the old ma despite his age is not running out of his breath which is admirable as the same thing can't be said for him. "He is a wildling, he would surely bring us to their another settlement. That is not wise. While he is distracted we need to move now. "

The old man talks some sense, so he nodded. While he is grateful for Tyris for saving him earlier, he can't let it cloud his judgement.

He took a step to break away, just like what the old man did, and a chill went from his feet up to his whole body as he made that step.

"Something is riding behind us... its getting closer." He announced. "LET'S HURRY" His voice carried towards Tyris and the two kids.

He didn't know what happened. just that the step he took earlier gave him image, a black and white image over the whole area. He felt the vibration of something, a creature on its four limbs rided by a silhouette of a man. It is confusing

"What are you talking about!" The old man asked after he catch up to him after Kyungsoo accelerated his running. The original plan was left abondoned. His rationality is telling him that it is safe to be with two capable men. The sword that was given to him earlier was abondoned when the undead Styr tackled him. Numbers should be use to their advantage, and for many movies he have seen separating in this situation is NEVER a good idea.

The sound of a ferocious growl makes the five of them freeze a bit.

He knows that looking back is not a good idea and should have focused on running away but, he can't help it, so does the others. The five of them saw it, the thing that was chasing right behind them.

A man... no, not a man. Something inhuman riding a big white polar bear. Both of them shares a color of blue for their eyes. Almost glowing.

Kyungsoo never felt any fear more than this, something deeper than terror. He can't name it.

They were approaching fast. Even though still dazed with fear they all run more faster than before. Their lungs were burning but they know better than to think about it.

But the children can't do the same thing like the three adults. They are now slowing.

Instinctively, Kyungsoo lifts the youngest. His muscle prostested , but ignored it. Tyris shot him a look. He did the same to the other kid.

Then they reach the downhill. It was unexpected. Because of their high speed, they all lose their balance.

It was blurry for Kyungsoo, but he knows there are rolling down the hill. The snow didn't help to soften the experience. He is still aware enough to lift his head to avoid it from bumping on the ground, with his body trying to protect the kid from suffering any injuries as much as he can.

They are not the only one who suffered through it, the inhuman and the beast that was following them also suffered the same. The thunderous roar reaches their ears and they all flinched from it. It so near.

Kyungsoo managed to slow down their momentum, and proceeds to stand up immediately. Weather rolling down the hill is much faster or not, it wouldn't help anything if his body are broken.

He was covered with bruises and cuts, some are excessively bleeding. Tyris with the other child he carries and the old man followed his example.

"Stop! Don't run! that way!" Kyungsoo yelled when he saw the old man was sprinting downhill. "Look!" He pointed at the direction of their chaser.

The inhuman looks to be trying to get away, but the heavy beast was on his way. Kyungsoo noticed that one foot of the inhuman was stuck between the gaping ribs of the beast. They will not be able to stop their speed until they reach the bottom of the hill.

"Let's use this to our advantage, it still a long way down, and making their way up to us will take more time. So let's run away from them in the different direction, or hide" He said firmly.

They nodded.

"Are you alright?" Kyungsoo asked the child as they climb up, westward. The child only have few scratches, but he still asked just to be sure.

"'m fine." The child answered. Eyes looking at him. "Thank you."

Kyungsoo smiles at the child. "Your welcome."

Their pace are still hurried but they are making a slow progress because of their injuries and physical exhaustion. It was nerve wrecking as they keep expecting for their chaser to caught up to them without them knowing.

"I'm scared." The kid confessed to him.

"I know. Its okay feeling that way. Me too, I'm scared, but let me tell you none of us will let the monsters get you." He said softly.

"White walker." He heard the old man said. "They are not myth." It was like the old man receive the shock of his life.

Kyungsoo frowned. "You don't know that that thing exist?" He questioned.

"There are stories about them existing long long time ago, but those stories are viewed as myth. Something to scare the children at night.But to think that they actually exist."

"You crows and people hiding behind your precious wall know nothing." Tyris snorted. "You all think that the wall was there to seperate your kingdom away from us freefolks. You don't know its true purpose. Even now. Then you all judge us. Us who live in this situation."

The old man face darkened. "Still not enough of a reason to kill, and rape whenever you raid one of our villages. You doing those just make us view you all disdainfully."

"Whatever you say. But I can bet that when it comes to it you won't open your wall for us. Even for these two children. You will just turn away your cold eyes. Letting my brothers become one of those wights. Because that's what you all are. You shower yourselves in luxury, and dress nicely, but that's not enough to cover the fact that you are just another savage animals that you all call us. I see you for who you are. WE all do."

"That's all your assumption. Not all of us are like what you paint us to be." The old man fired back. Kyungsoo winces at that weak comeback.

Tyris glare still held strong. "Then the same thing can be said to us, free folks. Maybe some of you may one day open that wall, but I know that won't be you. As even though I MENTIONED ABOUT THEM," Tyris look at two children. "You didn't say anything about helping them to get through your wall. You ignored that part in favor of depending yourselves."

The old man held his high up, choosing not to say anything. They can't run as it is to steep to do so.

Kyungsoo, listened to the argument and tried to understand everything.

Honestly, if he is to be asked, he sympatize to Tyris and the... free folks. He don't have any right to judge someone who lives in this kind of environment. And those who are well off shouldn't either. For him, it is another example of racism. He experienced it before, being an asian idol that he is, some people would just assume something bad about them just because of their ethnicity. He never like it.

For him, whatever race deserves help.

He looks at the child on his arm, who had fallen asleep. The image of this child being one of those undead made him angry. They don't deserve it. They are just a child.

"Hey, old man." He callled out. "We will bring them, with us." He declared. Face set firm.

"What are you saying we can't bring them back." The old man said harshly.

"WE. WILL." His gaze intensifies. They both stared at each other's eyes not wanting to back off. Until the old man finally did.

"It won't be pretty. I'm telling you that."

"Weather it is or not, that is then, we will face it when it comes."

"Child, I don't know how you came here. But I can tell that you came from ESSOS. I'm telling you, the situation here in Westeros are different from there." The old man advised.

Kyungsoo didn't say anything about being mistaken as someone who came from the place called Essos. It is not rational to do as he can be deemed suspicious or thought as a wildling. Kyungsoo thinks that, if not for his royal outfit he will be deemed as one. That and the fact that his face is of asian and all of them are western.

It works for him anyway.

It is slowly coming for him that this all real and he might be here for a while. So just like what he thought back at the tent, he must keep his cards to himself... and pick up any information quickly.

They finally reach the top of the hill. "Do you know the direction to the wall?" The old man asked Tyris. he received a nod. " Good, lead us there. And don't even think to lead us to another of your settlement."

The wind are getting colder as time past them and night are slowly coming, but they still went on.

It was dark when they finally stop.Tyris found them a small cave , big enough to accomodate them all.

When his back hit the ground, sleep immediately came to him.

Then sooner than he wish he wakes up.

He can see it again. Just like before. Through vibration,this time coming from his both hands both placed on the ground, an image of black and white present him the whole area. This time it was not the inhuman called white walker and its beast. No, this time it was the undead.

Hundreds of them.

They were running towards them. As if they know where they hide. It was enough reason to panick.

"Wake up, lots of undead are coming!" He said hurriedly.

The old man and Tyris are still dazed but their both seems ready for whatever it is coming.

"How can you tell?" Tyris asked.

"I don't know, I just do, okay!"

The two children stirred awake.

"Should we try and outrun them?" Kyungsoo asked for their opinion. He honestly don't think running in the dark and cold is wise, the disadvantage it will bring them. But staying here would just corner them.

"Not wise, but can't be help." The old man commented. Kyungsoo notices the resignation in his voice. "Tell them about this, warn them." He pulled his ring out of is finger. "My name is Harold River. Show this to Mormont, the lord commander, and say the fact that this belong to my mother. That would help proving your story about me being your companion for a while." The old man, Harold went to the mouth of the cave. "I will distract them, use that to your advantage. Be discreet and quick."

Kyungsoo understand what is happening. "Why?"

"I'm old, I've seen enough." That was what Harold said before he vanished in the night.

_And I've died. The same thing can be said for me._

"Come on, let's not waste his sacrifice." Tyris said.

And so they move.

Kyungsoo steps were heavy with guilt, his thoughts is still with the old man. Sacrifice, is not a foreign thing for me. But this extent? No one did that for him.

A life that would be waste on him.

"They are here!" Tyris announced as he accelerated, half an hour later.

Through the silent night, they hear the snarling of the undeads.

Harold's sacrifice are already spent.

But they can see it. Kyungsooo can see it. On the horizon, something worth of wonderment, lay before him. It is still far but the height of it made it possible for them to see. It is their Goal. That is The wall.

"Shit!" Tyris cursed. He with the other child are on the ground. His right foot are twisted. And the undead are almost behind them.

"No." He said to himself.

He went to help.

"No. Just go. Help them for me." Tyris said. "Please, my brothers, save them."

"No" Both child said, clinging to their older brother. "We won't go without you." The oldest child declared.

"Listen to me." Tyris grab the child face. "You will, protect Ranck for me. Promise me you will."

"But I don't want to leave you." The child said, crying just like his younger brother.

"I know. But please. This will be over soon." Tyris look at Kyungsooo who is staring emotionally move at the scene. Eyes telling him to go.

This is not right. None of it. No one should make any sacrifice. One is enough and two is an overkill. He won't forgive himself , if he let this to happen. The children are two young to see this.

Inside him, something swelled and burst. He felt a foreign energy settling in his skin.

His black eyes turned into blazing green, looking down at the three. He heard their sharp intake of air.

He turns around, just in time for the undead to came within view.

He feel that he can do something. He know he can. And if it means being able to save the three behind him, then he will do it.

His resolve had solidified, just in time when he took a step forward.

Tyris is lost for words. The guy who are nothing for him suddenly turned into something intimidating. Like a person who can do anything he waņts to. That blazing green eyes scared him as it seems to promise something, he is glad that it seems like it is not directed at them.

When he turned his back to them, he knows that they are going to be save somehow. And he was not proven wrong when, the guy took a heavy step, that cause a tremor on the ground. The following steps also caused that same effect.

He came within attacking range of the wights. He didn't move but the wights did weņt to attack him with their weapons. But none of it made any contact, for a wall of earth went to protect the guy. It didn't end there, rocks shoot upwards from the ground just to bombard the wights.

The wall that's protecting the guy arched like a wave of the sea, and swallowed the wights infront of him.

Tyris was pulled from watching as he heard both of his brothers' scream. A few wights have escaped and now surrounding them.

He tried to stand up when one of the wights lifted his youngest brother, but only suffered through it when he was stab at his right shoulder.

Then the ground shake more than before, all wights lose balance. And before they can try to stand up, the ground swallowed them.

His eyes went back to the guy. There he was standing, eyes devoid of the blazing green, covered by the silver light of the moon.

He still look dazed.

But they were confuse when the guy walk past them, and headed straight on.

They followed. Tyris pushing himself, dragging his twisted foot.

It was an hour later, coming inside a forest and almost covering it, when they found him. Sleeping, slumped, against the weirwood tree..

**(End chapter)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that my grammar is bad and my vocobulary is limited. But I tried. Really.
> 
> I can tell that the flow of events are rough. But I really want to post this. I will try to polish it in the future.
> 
> Please give me any comments about the story so far.


End file.
